Palm Lecture
by RebelAlwaysRebel
Summary: PWP AU - Jane responds to a grammar lecture with a lecture of her own. Kink within.


Note:** This story is a short PWP with spanking and light bondage kink. All is consensual.**

**s§s**

The bed was a work of art: a four poster of beautifully twisted wrought iron welded into arcing black branches. Jane had fallen in love with it the moment Maura had brought her over to the loft. Only a discerning eye could pick out all the tie-offs, loops, and hooks artfully crafted into the frame. It stood out in stark contrast to the white room, bleached pale hardwood, and snowy bedding. Shadows on a field of snow. Black and white…no gray, the irony wasn't lost on the detective.

Jane sat in the middle of the white duvet in a black lace bra and matching cheekies that laced up the sides. She had an affinity for things that tied; this was demonstrated not only by her favorite lingerie but also by the naked blonde bound by her wrists to the footboard.

"Up on your knees, Maur." Jane purred sliding a finger along the blonde's spine down to the curve of her ass. She smirked at the answering whimper as the other woman gathered herself into a stretched child's pose. Jane's hand flashed out; the crack of skin on skin was like thunder in the silence.

"I said UP." Jane leaned to whisper in Maura's ear, a finger lightly tracing the pink handprint. "You were correcting my grammar again this afternoon, _Doctor_." The whisper turned mocking, and Maura rose up to her knees and bit her lip to fight back a groan.

"Lecture, lecture, lecture, Doctor Isles. You've been naughty." Another swift smack, this time the groan won out. Jane smiled. Three more times in rapid succession, never quite in the same place and certainly not with full strength. The last time they played this game, Jane went a bit overboard and Maura couldn't sit for three days. On a weekend, Jane would go out of her way to make it up to the the blond, but they were on call this weekend and she hated seeing Maura cringe at a crime scene.

Maura knees were pressed together and she squirmed as Jane caressed the blushing skin. "Spread." Another smack when Maura didn't move quick enough, and then again at her shuddering sigh. She could smell the blonde's arousal and she almost moaned in spite of herself. Maura pulled back against the leather bindings, pushing her ass back onto Jane's hand. Jane slapped again, for impertinence, then dipped her fingers between the blonde's legs.

"Mmmm, so wet, but still not ready." A strangled whimper, and an answering smack. "Just say it, baby." Maura shook her head.

Jane rose to her knees to get better leverage, her hair sheeting across Maura's back as she leaned to fondle the blonde's breasts. The detective swung back and swatted her again, this time creating a rhythm: hard hard soft, caress, hard hard hard, soft, caress. Maura was shaking now, panting against the pain and desire. Jane rolled a pink nipple between her fingers, pinching on the upswing. The blonde swayed, fighting to maintain some semblance of control but the caresses came fewer and far between and the pinch was a constant.

"I'm SORRY! You can use the subjective case in the objective whenever you want. I won't correct you again." Maura sobbed, sagging against Jane.

With a practiced quickness, Jane released the bindings and flipped the blonde to her back, then buried her face between Maura's thighs. She moaned as drew the flat of her tongue up across Maura's clit. Maura's hands plunged into her hair and Jane felt the blonde buck up against her mouth. Maura was so responsive, lost in her headspace and their game. Every lick and kiss, every suck pulling her deeper and deeper until Maura could hold out no longer and she broke. Her orgasm started tight then radiated outwards like the waves a pebble dropped in a pond. Jane kissed each of Maura's hipbones, up across her flat stomach and heaving breasts then captured her parted lips sweetly.

Maura laid in her arms, soft and warm, nothing at all like what she showed the rest of the world. Jane pressed a kiss against the top of her head and toyed absently with her long blond hair as Maura snuggled closer. Everyone needs to let go once in a while, the detective mused, even the Queen of the Dead.


End file.
